The Nicely Written Talk Show
by RayGirl91
Summary: A nicely written, storylike talk show where, with the inugang, gets completely out of hand! What! Someone's wearing pink boxers! Also an explanation to why I haven't updated other stories.


Let me just get this explanation over with. I lost my Internet for a whole week, suffered through it, but now I have it back! Though I do not have it back yet on the computer with all my chapters ready for uploading…so…deal with this stupid little ficlet until I can get those up. I've got big things planned for _If It Were Meant to Be _and I'm introducing my Sesshoumaru alternate universe, Beauty and the Beast-like _Gift of a Curse_, which I have written five chapters on but am unable to upload for the earlier reason!

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the 'Ask Inuyasha and Tachi' show! Today's guests, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and…Inuyasha!" Ray, the host, said in a too-sweet voice into the microphone. She waited for the audience to quiet down. "Now, introduce yourself and say something about yourself!" She said indicating the talk show guests.

Sesshoumaru, unreadable as ever stood up. "I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Province and being forced to this against my will…"

"I am Jaken, the amazing, super-awesome, better than anyone else-" Sesshoumaru's foot silenced Jaken.

Rin hopped out of her seat. "Rin is Rin and she likes Sesshoumaru-sama's tail!"

"Pelt of fur…" The Taiyoukai grumbled in correction.

Inuyasha stood up, his ears twitched. "I'm Inuyasha…and I hate Naraku…" Everyone sat back down.

"Very well! Now, let's let some members of the audience ask some questions! And you four have to answer or…else." Ray held the mic to balding fat guy who looked at Rin.

"Uh…is she single?" Sesshoumaru's whip of light lashed out and killed him. Everyone turned in disgust as his body was hauled off and the set was cleaned. Ray turned to a new person. No one asked anything of Rin the rest of the show.

"You have a question ma'am?"

"Yes, can I get the makers of that make-up Sesshoumaru where's?" The whip lashed out again, killing the woman. Inuyasha smirked. With a nervous laugh Ray turned to a little boy who pointed to Jaken.

"What's wiff that uggy frog?" He said in a small voice. Jaken squawked angrily.

"I'm a toad! And I'm handsome not-" Sesshoumaru's foot hit him again.

"Well…Sesshoumaru is violent today." Ray commented. Inuyasha sighed in boredom.

"When is he not?" the hanyou said coolly. Sesshoumaru's golden hues narrowed as he looked to his half-brother.

"As if a crude half breed would know anything."

The audience _ooooo_ed. Inuyasha jumped up from his seat, clenching a fist. The cold Taiyoukai stood up as well. Some in the audience covered their eyes as others stood up and began a chorus of, "Springer, Springer, Springer."

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN! AH! GO TO COMMERCIAL!" Ray demanded.

* * *

Back from the short commercial break, everyone had returned to normal, except the two dead people… Ray moved the mic to a group of young teenage girls.

"We love Sesshy. We love Inu. We love Sesshy. We love Inu." They chanted and swooned. Inuyasha smiled and blushed slightly, even Sesshoumaru smirked. Jaken scowled, and Rin watched confused.

The young hostess moved to another guest.

"Inuyasha, why is it that your shirt always comes off when you are full demon?"

Inuyasha was crossed with a look of thought for a moment before grinning. "I'm to sexy for my shirt!" All the girls agreed, all the men grumbled. From somewhere in the back there was a cry of, "Sesshoumaru is too sexy for his fluff!"

Ray smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Mind demonstrating." Sesshoumaru glared back coldly. Then he suddenly stood up, because the one typing this whole thing forced him, and started break dancing. After a moment he stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"You got served!" Inuyasha growled, jumping up from his seat and beginning to break dance. He finished, sweating and yelled.

"You got served!" All the girls swooned and hooted and whistled.

Now Sesshoumaru began to break dance even better! He jumped up and came down, doing the splits. There was a distinct ripping sound. Jaken's eyes bulged, Inuyasha laughed mockingly, Rin giggled, and the audience died of laughter. Then the human girl Rin hopped from her chair and cried. "Sesshoumaru-sama is wearing pink boxers!"

"END SHOW!" Ray managed to yell through her laughter.

* * *

Hey…that was stupid! Those who suffered through it, hope you enjoyed. Sorry about dissing Sesshoumaru at the end, but I couldn't resist. Huggles Sess. He knows I would never really do that to him! 


End file.
